Damon on my mind
by andshewasfree
Summary: What happens when Elena breaks up with Stefan, then plays a little game of truth or dare with Damon? What happens when you have Damon, Elena, and paint in the same room together? Will there be a spark between Damon and Elena? Rated M later chapters
1. The begining of a flame

A/N: I do not own Vampire diaries. I just like playing with them. Though I wish I could own Ian Somerhalder. And maybe even Paul Wesley for a day.

Chapter One

_April 1, 2010 4:15 pm_

_Dear Diary,_

_I broke up with Stefan. Ever since we got the tomb opened the tomb, and found Katherine wasn't in there, he's been overly protective. It's like he's protecting me from her and shes not even here. Than again he's told me so many lies and never explained why. Maybe he's protecting me from him. Anyways, he doesn't seem to get me anymore. But Damon does. Damon treats me like an adult. Stefan... He treats me like a child. Like i'm his responsibility. But i'm not. _

_Damon, Damon, Damon. I can't stop thinking about him. How he moves, the sound of his voice, his smell. God, I love his smell. I wonder what he uses. On my way home from the boarding house I decided to stop by the falls. I know it's where the accident happened bu I feel so peaceful here. My parents have a cabin down here, it's about 10 feet from the river/falls. Right now I am sitting under a tree, writing this. _

_Damon is constantly on my mind. I can't seem to get him out. I even have dreams about him. He couldn't be compelling me because I wear my vervain necklace. I' going to give Damon a chance. Through our little road trip we grew fond of each other. We don't even fight anymore. I just hope he doesn't think of me as a replacement for that bitch, Katherine._

_-Elena_

Elena closed her diary. When she looked up she saw a deer across the river. She watched as it waited for it's children. _It must be the mother, _she thought to herself. They were eating some grass? No flowers? She didn't know. Something scared them and they took off running.

She just sat there with her knees pulled up to chest and looked out at the landscape before her. She didn't know what to do today. Caroline was on a date with Matt and Bonnie was out of town planning Grams funeral. Jenna was out with Alaric and Jeremy was at the library with Anna.

Elena started to grow uncomfortable. She felt as if someone was watching her. She looked around and saw nothing. Then she looked be hind her. Yupp. There they were. She stared at the person and noticed they way they were resting against the tree. _Damon,_ she thought. She turned back around and put her hand up and waved him over to her. In a flash he was in front of her.

"Hello Miss Elena." he said crouching in front of her. "What are you doing all alone in the forest? Where is Saint Stefan?"

"We broke up." She told him sitting up. She didn't know why she waved him over. She guessed she wanted company. " I was just writing in my diary."

"Anything in there about me?" Damon looked at her.

"Of course there is" she replied to him with sarcasm. When her just stared at her she blushed and looked away.

"We then," he said. "Do you want me too keep you company?" he looked at her again.

"Sure," she blushed again. She took her phone out and started texting. She had an idea of what she was going to do today.

_Hey Aunt Jenna, can I change my room?- Elena_

_**How do you want to change it?- Jenna**_

_**Paint it and change the fabrics and get some new things.- Elena**_

_**Sure. Do you need money?- Jenna**_

_**No, I have some. If I need any I'll text you.- Elena**_

_**Alright, who are you doing it with?- Jenna**_

_**What do you mean?- Elena**_

_**I know you. When you have a project you drag people into doing it with you.- Jenna**_

_**Oh, haha. Umm. I'm going to do it with Damon. -Elena**_

_**Why Damon, why not Stefan. -Jenna**_

_**We broke up- Elena**_

_**Why?- Jenna**_

_**I don't want to talk about it -Elena**_

_**Okay, Have fun- Jenna**_

_**Thanks Jenna- Elena**_

When she looked up after putting her phone in her purse, Damon was staring at her with a weird face. "What?" she asked him.

"Who were you texting?" he asked sitting down next to her under the tree.

"Jenna." she said standing up. "And you are going to help me with something." She extended her arms out for him to help Damon up.

"I just sat down" he complained. "Where are we going?"

"To buy paint." she replied still holding one of his hands and walking to her car.

Damon liked holding hands with Elena. She holds it firm. She has a strong grip. With very soft hands.

It was quite a hike to her car. They walked in silence still holding hands. They were walking so close, their shoulders touched every once in a while.

"So," Damon said looking down at her. "whats this?"

"Whats what" she asked.

Damon held up there hands, "This."

"Oh," she blushed taking her hand away. Putting both her hands in her pockets. "I don't know."

"You know something?" he asked putting his arm over her shoulder.

"What?" she asked looking up into those icy blue eyes.

"You like me. Or at least I think you do." he said as they walked up to Elena's car.

"You think so huh?" she said taking Damon's arm off her.

"Yupp, I do." He said still looking at her. "Wanna play Truth or Dare?" He grinned at her.

She thought about it for a while. _Play truth or dare with Damon could be dangerouse,_ she thought to herself. _What the hay, I'll do it._ she looked at him with intensity. "Sure." she finally said. "When shall we start?"

"How about now?" he smirked.

"You first," she said flirtatiously.

"Wow." he replied. "I'm surprised there's no rules. If you were with Saint Stefan you'd give me a list." he laughed.

"Do you want to play or not?" she said while slapping him on his arm. He faked hurt. " I can change my mind you know."

"Ouch." he said still playing hurt. "Fine. So there's no rules?" he arched his eyebrow.

Elena stood there a while. "Nope no rules." she looked him in the eye. "I promise. No rules."

"Alright." he smiled. "I dar- truth or dare?" he looked at her while she thought about her answer.

"Well. I think I'll start out with a truth." she smiled as he looked bummed. "Sorry" she added with sarcasm in her voice.

"Fine. How good was your sex with my brother?" he asked. He made sure to ask that. Just to get on her nerves. Plus he really wanted to know for some strange reason.

She pondered that question for a few moments as she let herself relax against her car. "Do you really want to know?" she questioned him. When he nodded she went on. "I've had better."

"When you say, you'd had better." he stared at her. "Whom do you mean?" He was surprised to be getting this kind of information.

"Matt." she blushed. Damon looked at her in shocked aw. "Huh." was all her could say, aside from "Your turn."

She looked at him again. "Truth or dare?"

"Do you even have to ask?" he smirked his Damon smirk. "Dare, of course."

All Elena said was "Kiss me". She stared at his once again shocked face. "Well." she said arcing her eyebrow.

He looked at her for a few moments be fore her moved in front of her. He put his hands on her waists as he said, "Elena are you sure you want me to kiss you?"

Elena put put a hand on the back of his neck and one on his shoulder. She felt him shiver under her touch, and smiled. "Why are you procrastinating Damon? Don't you want to kiss me?" she made a sad face.

The truth was Damon did want to kiss her. He wanted to do more than that to her but he couldn't. He wanted to be more than just friends too. But he doubted that. _"Maybe through kissing me is a sign she wants to be with me" _he thought to himself as he looked into those beautiful brown eyes.

"Just kiss me Damon." Elena said putting a hand on his face and rubbing her thumb in circles on his cheek. "I know you want too."

Damon was shocked she was playing his game. No one has ever done this to him. He always did it to them. He lowed his face down to hers. Their lips only inches apart. He waited to see if she would go the extra little bit. She didn't, she spoke instead.

"I dared you to kiss me. I'm not going to kiss you first." She smiled as she moved her head so her lips were about an inch from his ear, "But I will kiss you back." Her lips brushed his ear as she said those last works. She pulled back and he kissed her.

It was a hard kiss. One that has pressure in it. Damon licked her bottom lip, then the top. Elena slowly opened her lips to let him in. She kissed him back, just as hard. Their tongs danced the tango as they kissed. Elena put his hands in his hair and pulled his face closer. At the same time Damon, with his hands on her back, pulled her closer.

Elena brought her hand sliding down the side of his head until she was caressing the side of his face. Elena bit his bottom lip as she kissed him. She never kissed Stefan this way. Fuck, she never kissed anyone this way. They pulled away at the same time gasping for air.

Damon was the first to speak. "You taste good." he smirked

"You weren't bad your self." She replied coolly.

"Why are you playing my game Elena?" he asked still holding on to her. He looked down into her eyes. Damn. He could get lost in those eyes. He wanted to stare at them forever, in them he could see some kind of secret just dieing to come out.

"Truth or dare? I don't know why are we playing this game?" she asked him back.

He put his hands on the side of her face and gentle slid them into her hair. "You drive me crazy. You know that?" he asked the last sentence as if it was a question but it was meant to be a fact. He kissed her head and kept his lips there for a while.

Elena took that time to put her hand on his face and pull his lips to hers, and they kissed again. Just a couple of little kisses. Elena pulled back and spoke. "I know. You drive me crazy too." she whispered with his and her foreheads pressed together. Out loud she said. "Your turn.

Damon smirked when she said he drove her crazy. "Truth or dare?" he asked putting hair behind her ear.

"Dare," she said.

"I dare you to give me a hickey." he smiled. At that moment Elena let go of his neck and pushed him up against her car.

"You sure you want me to do this?" She mimicked. When he nodded she said. "Catch me." and she jumped on him. She moved her hair off to one side as she bent her head and put her lips on his neck and started biting and sucking. When she bit him again Damon moaned and shivered. Elena smiled at the fact she had that much control over him, She jumped off of him when she heard a car turning onto the dirt road.

A/N: I know Elena is out of character but I thought I would spice things up a little. I hope you like it. I've been working on this story plus my other story for a while now and though ti would post it to see what you guys and gals thought. So, please review.- chey


	2. I love you, I mean i really like you

Chapter 2

The secret in her eyes

EPOV

I jumped off of Damon when I heard someone turn onto the dirt road. I looked down the road and saw Jenna's car. "Crap," I thought, out loud I said "Get in the car." I hurried up and got inside the car.

Damon jumped in beside me in a flash. "What's wrong?" he asked. "It's only Jenna." He had a smirk on his face.

"Look at your neck," I said while turning the car around and headed down the dirt road. I looked over at him as he looked in the mirror. He had a huge smile on his face.

"I like it," he looked at it. "Nice job."

"Thanks," I blushed. "what are you going to say when people ask about it?" I turned back to the road as I turned onto the highway. I headed for Lowe's for some paint.

"My girlfriend gave it to me," he winked at me. "If that's alright with you." That's shocking. He wants me to be his girlfriend. Huh.

"So, I'm your girlfriend now." I said with sarcasm in my voice. I looked at him from out of the corner of my eye, he was looking at me.

It was a while before he spoke. We were stopped at a light that had just turned red. "If you want to be," he whispered.

He was looking at me when I took his hand. "Of course I want too." I said leaning over and kissed him. He kissed me back but we were cut short when the person behind me honked at us. "I'm going', I'm going'." I muttered to myself as we drove down the road. Damon moved closer to me and put a hand on my knee. I looked at him and noticed he was really close to me. I smiled and put my hand over his and entwined some of our fingers.

* * *

"Why are we buying paint again?" Damon complained when we were in the paint department. He had his arms around my waist and his chin on my head.

"Because we are painting my room today and tomorrow and however long it takes to redecorate a girl's room." I said while looking at the paint in my hands.

"Who said I was going to help you?" he replied moving his head to kiss my neck and keeping his head there.

"Well because you're my _boyfriend_ now," I said placing my hand on the back of his neck. "Plus you might get lucky tonight." I said that before I remembered I was covered in bruises.

"Well than let me carry that." His face lit up and he smirked grabbing the paint in my hands. He examined it. "Black. Good choice. Now let's get paint brushes." He grabbed another can of paint and took my hand in his as he walked towards the paint brushes.

"Okay so now you want to help me." I laughed as I followed him and picket out the paint brushes we needed.

"Well," he said taking the paintbrushes out of my hand and placing them in his back pocket, before taking my hand again. "If you bribe a guy with sex," he winked at me. "You'd be surprised at what they'll do.

I thought about that as we passed the tape. I grabbed some and began to talk. "Maybe you shouldn't have said that." I said as we came to the checkout line.

"You could be right about that," he said unlocking out hands and putting a stray hair behind my ear. "But for you. I would do anything for." He kissed me on my forehead.

"Really?" I asked putting the tape and stuff on the counter so we could buy it. I looked up at him as I paid for them.

It took him a while before he answered. "Yeah, to be honest I would." He smiled down at me as he squeezed my hand.

"You guys are so cute." The cashier said as she rang up out items.

"Why thank you." Damon's smirk got even smirkier as he put his arm over my shoulder.

I blushed and smiled at her. "Thanks. But, I haven't decided if I want to keep him yet." I smiled up at him as the cashier laughed.

"Ouch," he said grabbing our bags. "That hurt." He pretended to be all hurt until I kissed him on the cheek. "That's what I thought. You love me." He smirked as he walked away. Leaving me standing there.

"Wow," I said looking at him.

"Miss," the cashier said. "Take it from me. If I were you, I'd keep him." She was looking at him too.

"To be honest." I looked at her still looking at him. "I'd be lost without him." I admitted. I know he can hear me so I added, "Even if he is a pain in the ass." I laughed as he stopped and glared at me.

The cashier laughed as she said, "have a nice day."

I walked away and went after him. When I got close to him he reached out and put his arm around my waist (Lucky for me he didn't touch a bruise.) and I did the same. We walked to the rest of the way to the car in silence. When we got to the car I hopped up into the driver's seat and he put the bags in the back. When he got in the car he kissed me.

After about five minutes or so Damon pulled back. "I need to tell you something I've been waiting to tell you for a long time," he looked into my eyes. I nodded for him to go on. "I love you." When I looked at him, to see if he was serious or just joking. He took my expression the wrong way and said. "I mean I really, really like you."

I laughed and said, "I love you, I mean I really, really like you too." We both laughed for awhile before we stared to kiss again. This kiss was full of love and passion. I loved to kiss Damon. I love the way he touched me and how I get goose bumps when I feel his breath on my skin.

During our make out session he reached over and put his hands on my sides. And I winced in pain as he touched a bruise. They were from when Stefan got mad at me this morning and abused me. No I have than almost everywhere.

Damon noticed when I winced. He pulled back and looked at me in concern. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Did I hurt you?"

"No Damon." I said looking at him. "You wouldn't ever hurt me." I moved back to face foreword and started the car. We pulled out of the parking lot and headed to my house before I spoke again. "I'm fine." I whispered.

"You sure?" he asked still looking at me with concern.

"Yes, I'm sure." I said smiling at him. He smiled back and put his hand on my knee. Luckily I didn't have a bruise there. We drove the rest of the way in silence.

When we got out of the car at my house Damon was at my side in a flash and holding my hand. "So what's first on the agenda this afternoon?" he asked as we walked up the stairs and into my room

"Well," I said. "I'm going to go to the restroom and your, going to get the bags out of the car." I looked at him. "And if Jeremy's home will you and him start to move everything out of my room and to the guest room. Except, my bad." I still had my jacket on when I said this. He had already thrown it on my window seat.

"Sure." He said kissing me on the lips, then walked out the door.

When he was gone I grabbed a long-sleeved shirt from my closet and went into the bathroom to change. I had on a short sleeved shirt on right now but I knew I had bruises on my arms from Stefan.

I took off my jacket and my shirt and stood there in my bra looking at the bruises. "Wow," I whispered to myself. There were so many and so big. I've never scene so many bruises in my life. Never scene that size of them either. Well i have but it was in the movie "Whip It" but those people do roller derby. Not get beat up by you bo- ex-boyfriend.

There was a knock at the door and Damon's voice. "Elena are you okay in there?" he asked. "You've been in there for 20 minutes." Wow, i didn't realize how long I've been staring at these bruises.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said as i hurried to put my shirt on. I winced cause it hurt to move my arms. "I'll just be a minute."

"okay." he said. "Do you want Jer' and I to move your bed into the middle of the floor?" he asked a second later.

"Yeah," i said looking at myself one last time. I was wearing a black and red, stripped shirt, my dad got me before he died. I walked out of the bathroom and into my room. I through my jacket on the window seat and through my short sleeved shirt in the closet.

Damon and Jeremy moved everything piece of furniture out of my room except my bed, which was in the middle of the room surrounded by tarps. I layed down on my bed and started crying. I have so much hatred towards Stefan right now. How could he do this to me? I have never done anything to hurt him.

I got up off my bed and headed for the stairs. Once at the top i saw Jeremy and Damon playing videos games. I whipped my eyes and smiled. Damon was always so good with Jeremy. They were talking about me. I stopped and sat down and listened.

"So why are you helping my sister paint her room?" That was Jeremy talking.

"Cause she asked me too." Damon replied.

"But, why you. Why not Stefan?" Jeremy asked. "Don't get me wrong. I like you, your cool. But isn't she going out with your brother?"

"She broke up with him," Damon said looking over his shoulder and winking at me. busted. i thought. I blushed and looked into his eyes. "She won't tell me why she broke up with him. But she's with me now." He looked straight foreword now and as Jeremy's smile got bigger.

"Finally." Jeremy whispered to himself but loud enough for me to hear. I got up and went into the kitchen to get a drink. I got a cup and filled it with ice, and then grabbed the bottle of Dr. Pepper from the fridge.

I looked out the window over the sink and felt arms go around my waist. "Whatcha' thinking about?" Damon asked while nuzzling my neck.

I put my hand on the back of his neck and let myself relax against him. "You," i whispered before taking a drink of soda. I turned my head and kissed him right below his ear. He pulled my tighter against him, i winced as he touched some of my bruises.

"Elena why do you keep doing that?" He asked turning my around, picking me up and setting my on the counter.

"Doing what?" I asked innocently. I chugged a bit more of my soda.

"Wincing." he said while putting his hands on either side of my thighs, but on the counter.

"I have no idea what your talking about." I said downing my soda.

"If you say so." he replied. "Lets got to work. Jeremy!"

***

About 2 and a half hours later, after taping my room and painting most of the first coat of my room we quite for the night. Everyone in a while I would wince but I pretended nothing happened. Damon would look at me with concerned eyes whenever I did, but I ignored him. I hated lying to him.

Damon has always told me the truth. He has never lied to me. No matter what he was going through. He always confided in me. I feel horrible about lying to him.

We were laying down on my bed and i'm resting my head on his chest. "I really need to take a shower." I said.

He was stroking my hair and his arm was around my back. My leg was over his and we were just laying there enjoying each others company. "Was that an invitation?" he asked rubbing my back.

"Nope." I said as Jenna walked through the door and stood at the foot of my bed.

"You guys better not be doing anything." she said looking at us. I just smiled. "You guys are going out right."

"Yes Jenna we are." I said sitting up.

"Okay, well." she started looking at Damon. "Can Jeremy and Elena stay at your house tonight and the next week or so?" she asked looking back and forth between us.

"Yes, of course." he said and I froze. I didn't want to stay at that house. Not as long as Stefan's there. Damon sat up against my head board. "Do you mind if I ask why?"

I leaned up against him and spoke before Jenna had a chance to speak. "Is something wrong?"

"Alaric asked my to go to a wedding with him. I said yes." she smiled. "Its in Russia."

My eyes lit up and widened. "Your going to Russia!?" I said. She's so lucky. I've always wanted to go to Russia. But I'd rather stay here with Damon for that week or so.

"Yes and we leave in about 20-30 minutes." Jenna said. "So pack your stuff and go. Jeremy is already and is down stairs." Jenna walked out of my room and down the hall to her room.

"Wow." I said getting up and getting my old cheer leading bag. I started to fill it with the things I needed: Bras, underwear, shorts shirts. I walked into the bathroom and grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste and my hair brush and make up. When I walked out of the room Damon was reading my diary. "I didn't write why I broke up with your brother in there. Well not all of it."

He put my diary back in my purse and walked over and put his hangs on my sides and pulled my closer. I winced but he ignored it. "Tell my please." he said pulling me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest and breathed in his scent.

"Later," I whispered as a tear ran down my face. He whipped it away as he grabbed my bag and pulled me out the door.

We walked down the stairs as I put my jacket back on. We walked out the door and Jeremy followed us. "Do you have any video games at your house?" Jer asked Damon when we got into the car, Damon backed out of our driveway and headed towards the boarding house.

"Of course I have video games." Damon smirked and grabbed my hand. "I have almost every game."

I looked back at Jer and laughed at his facial expression. "Nice face." I said.

"Every game?" Jeremy asked, as we pulled up to the boarding house.

"Yupp." Damon said getting out of the car and carring my bags inside.

I walked inside the door and stopped dead in my tracks. Stefan was there and he was angry. _Please don't let him hurt me, please don't let him hurt me._ I thought to myself. Jeremy came up behind me and walked inside. "Hey, what room am I going to be sleeping in?" he asked.

Um, I'll show you." I said grabbing his arm and leading him up stairs as fast as I could.I showed him the guest room and walked to Damon's room. I didn't realize I was crying until Damon and I ran into each other.

"Elena whats wrong?" he opened his arms and I went into them and held onto him tight. "What happened?" he asked pulling me closer.

"I'm scared Damon." I said pulling back and looking him in the eyes. I went back into the hug. "I'm really scared."

"Why honey?" he asked petting my hair. "You can tell me anything."

I took a really big breath. "Do you want to know what your brother did to me?" I asked in a faint whisper.

"Yes," he breathed.

I got out of the hug and said. "Turn around and close your eyes." When he did I took off my jacket pants and my shirt. When I was just standing there in my black girl boxers and black bra I said. "Okay. Turn around."

* * *

A/N: thank you for all of your reviews. I know it took my a while to write this one but please review. Also answer the following questions:

_How should Damon react when he see's Elena's bruises?_

_What will Damon do?_

_Who else should i have in this story?_

Thank you for reading- Chey


	3. The Truth

A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews. I really appreciate them. Warning. There are lemons in this chapter. ;)-Chey

Chapter 3

The Truth

DPOV

"Okay. Turn around." Elena said.

When I turned around she was in her bra and boxer-shorts. There were also huge bruises all over her body except for her beautiful face. "What the hell?" I said staring. Elena was crying so I went up and hugged her. "How did this happen to you?" I asked her.

"Stefan."

That pissed me off. "What?" I said holding her at arm's length. "He did this to you?" I asked. "Did he?" I said again in a stern voice.

"Yes." She cried. When she said this I took off. I ran down stairs. I heard her yell after me, but I didn't care at this point. I hated my brother for doing this to Elena. **MY ELENA!**

"Stefan!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Where are you?" I was really pissed off now. I found him in the living room with Jeremy. _"If he did that to Elena he could do it to her brother too."_ I thought. I had to get him away from Jer. I walked over to Stefan and through him across the room in a blink of an eye.

"Damon! What are you doing?" Jeremy screamed from behind me as I punched my brother. He moved closer to me trying to stop him from hurting my brother again. He grabbed my arm when u was about to hit Stefan again. I turned around to see Elena pulling her brother back. "Elena, what's happening?" Jeremy asked freaking out. Elena was holding him and flinching. I saw that she put her sweater back on but she was still only wearing her boxer-shorts.

"Do what you will with Stefan," Elena said. "But please do not hurt my brother." She was trying her hardest not to cry.

"Oh Elena, I would never hurt your brother." I said. "Get him upstairs." I told her turning around and punching Stefan as hard as I could in the face. I pulled him up against the wall with my hand on his throat.

"WHY?!" I yelled at him. "Why did you do it? Why did you hurt her?" I was crying. ME, Damon Salvatore. Crying.

"I'm surprised you actually car about someone other than your self." Stefan said. I kneed him in the groin.

I've never felt this way about a girl before. Or even cried for them. Katherine doesn't count. Her love was a lie and shes a bitch. I hate her just as much as I hate my brother right now. But Elena. My dearest Elena. Her I cannot live with out. Seeing her in pain and being scared to death of this bastard I call my brother. I want to kill him. You don't even know how bad I want to kill him.

"Damon." Jeremy said from behind me. I didn't want him down here. I wanted him upstairs with Elena. "We came to help. It's the least I can do. I hate this guy for beating up my sister." We? Elena better not be down here too.

I Turned my head to see Jeremy, Anna and Pearl standing there. Pearl? That's a shocker. "Let go of him." Pearl said. "Let us handle this. Go upstairs to Elena. She comes first."

"Why do you want to help?" I snapped at her. "What would you gain from it?"

"I'm in love with Jeremy." Anna spoke. "Elena is his sister. I don't want anything to happen to anyone he loves." She took his hand as she spoke. "Please let us help."

"You do know that Elena and Jeremy are both Gilbert's right?" I said to Pearl.

"Yes and I hate what their ancestors did to us." Pear answered. "But as Annabel said. She's in love with him." Anna and Jeremy both blushed when she said this.

"Alright." I said letting go as Pearl grabbed a hold of him. "I have an idea." Pearl nodded for me to go on. "Does he know?" I asked nodding over to Jeremy. When Pearl and Anna both nodded I went on. "There's a room full of vervain. Put him in there. In fact lock him in there."

They looked at me like I was crazy. "Why do you have a room full of vervain?" Anna asked.

"Zack had it." I said knocking my brother out. "That's how the council got it from. He and that bastard locked me in there. Hers payback. Not only from me but what he did to Elena. My Elena." I stopped crying. and whipped away the stray tears. "I'll be upstairs."

Before i want upstairs i went into the kitchen and downed about 10 blood bags. I went upstairs to see my dear Elena laying under the covers of my bed. I walked over to her and sat down next to her. I whipped away the hair that was over her face. "Damon," she breathed.

"Elena." I said kissing her forehead. "Do you mind if i take a look at your bruises?" I whipped away a tear that rolled down her cheek. "Don't be said Elena. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

She looked up into my eyes and put a hand on my cheek and with her thumb whipped on of my tears away. "I know," she said moving the covers off of her. She was in her boxer shorts and she changed into one of my Metallica t-shirts. She had huge bruises on her legs and a hand print on her arm. I noticed that the worst were on her sides. _No wonder why she always winced when i touched her there._ I thought. "Oh my god." I said out loud. Elena was just looking at me.

"I hurt so badly." she said in twining our fingers.

"I know baby." I said kissing her hand. I'm going to make the pain go away. I promise. I'll make the pain go away."

"How?" she chocked up as she began to sob. "How could he do this to me?" She was crying so hard now. "I-i-I Thought he-e-e loved me." she pushed herself onto my lap and i held her tight.

"I you to drink my blood." I said after she calmed down, and a few moments of silence. "When you drink my blood your bruises will go away."

"Will it hurt you?" Elena asked looking up at me?" The tears that were on her eye lashes looked like crystals. I kissed both of her eyes and rested my cheek on her head.

"No"

"Okay. She said sitting up. "Will it make my head ace go away too?" she asked holding her head.

"Yes it will." I said grabbing an old fashion dagger. I cut myself where she gave me the hickey. She laughed a little and smiled when she was where i wanted her to drink. "Go on." I said as she got back on my lap. She hesitated before she began to drink.

"Damon?" There was a knock at the door, it was Pearl. "We tired him up in the room. Anna's with Jeremy. Keep an eye on them. I have to get back to the house."

"Okay," I said. 'Thank you." She walked away and closed the door. I looked down at Elena's legs and saw that her bruises were gone. I moved her, while she was still drinking, to look at her sides, the bruises were completely gone. "Elena." I said. "You can stop now." she pulled back.

She smiled at me and kissed me. "You taste good." she mimicked from earlier. "I love you." she said kissing me again but harder and more passionate.

"I love you too." I said pulling back.

"I want you to do something for me." she said.

"Anything you want, dragonfly." I said looking into her eyes.

"I like that nickname." she smiled. "I want you to make love to me. Right here, right now." she said playing with the bottom of my shirt.

"Your wish," I said pushing her into the middle of my bed and climbing on top of her. "Is my command." I finished taking off my shirt.

She undid my buckle on my belt and i rolled of of her and pulled off my belt and boxers. I climbed back on her and we began kissing again. "I think this is unfair." i said to her lips.

"What," she asked confused. we kissed again.

"I'm the only one that is stark naked." When i said that she giggled like a little school girl.

"Why don't you fix that." she said rubbing her hands over my chest.

I ripped of her boxer shorts-literally ripped them, their completely torn- and unclasped her bra. I kissed her lips then down her jaw and to her neck. "Damon," she said wrapping her legs around my waist. "Just fuck me already." when she said that i laughed a little and went inside of her. She gasped as i did.

I wen in and out very slowly and softly. "Elena," I said kissing her. I began to move faster and harder. I was about to reach my climax but i wanted to cum along with her. I reached down and started to message her clint. "Damon." She moaned loudly. "Oh." she moaned again. Not very long later i felt her walls getting tighter, then she and i came at the same time. I almost collapsed on her but i held myself up on my elbows. "Damon?" she said stroking my hair. I looked down at her and nodded. "Will you put all your weight on my?" she asked closing her eyes.

I did what she asked me too. I layed on her and put my head between her head and shoulder. I put my arms around her and breathed in her scent. She smelled like vanilla and cinnamon. "I love you." i whispered. "You don't even know how much i love you." I kissed her neck as she scratched my head, ear and neck over and over again.

"I love you too." she kissed my ear. "I think I'm going to go to bed now." she pushed a little. I got up and put on my boxers. "Will you hand me my bra and your shirt?" she asked.

"Of course." I said handing her my Metallica t-shirt. I also handed her a pair of my boxers. "I kind of ripped yours." she laughed and put them on. "I'm going to go check on Jeremy and Anna." i told her.

"Will you come back and hold me when your done?" she asked with a yawn.

"What ever you want dragonfly." i said kissing her. She layed down and pulled the satin sheets and Dawn comforter around her.

When i was about to walk out of the room i heard her whisper, "I love that nickname." Then she was asleep.

Poor girl. She must be exhausted, from all that crying and of course the best sex in her life. I walked down the hall to the guest room. When i opened the door i saw that they were asleep. Anna's head was on his chest and wearing his shirt and Jeremy's arm around her waist. They actually looked cute. Wow Salvatore. What has this girl done to you? I closed the door and headed back to my room.

When i walked in the room Stefan was in the sitting on my beet petting her hair. "What the hell are you doing in here?" I yelled. "Get away from her."

"Why?" Shefan asked. "You don't care about her. You only want her cause she looks like Katherine."

I Went up to him and punched him in the face. "I love her. Not because she looks like that bitch." I through him out the door before he could touch Elena again.

Elena woke up at our yelling and walked out the door and be hind me. "Whats going on?" she asked rubing her eyes. When she saw Stefan he hissed at him. "What are you doing in here?" At that time Stefan jumped for her and pinned her up against the wall and punched her in the face.

"Hey!" I said throwing him off of her. She was crying when i picked her up and she put her legs around my waist. "Elena I'm sorry. I promise this wont ever happen again." She held onto mt tight. I looked at Stefan and yelled, "Get the hell out of this house!"

"Make me." he said as Anna and Jeremy came out of their room. Anna came running over to Elena and rubbed her hair.

"Elena are you okay?" she asked. "Did he hurt you again?" Elena nodded as she cried. i held her tighter as he put her arms around my neck. Anna turned her head to face me. "Take care of him. I'll give her my blood to make her feel better." Elenaa nodded and i put her down.

"I'll be right back." I told her giving her a kiss. "Try to go back to sleep and i'll be there in a little while." She nodded and Anna =and her walked into my bedroom. I turned to Jeremy. "Get me something sharp, make it wood."

He nodded and ran down stairs. "Its going to be okay." I heard Anna say to her. "Damon's going to make it so Stefan never hurts you again."

I smiled. Anna must really love Jeremy. I walked over to my brother and started to beat the crap out of him. I tore off his shirt when i saw Jer coming up the stairs. "Cut him/" I said grabbing both of Stefan's arms and restraining him. "Do what you want but do not stake him in his heart."

Jeremy did what I told him. He was getting out all of his anger, I could tell. I justs watched as he beat up my brother. Even though Jers a human he's pretty strong. He knew how to fight, you may not relize it but he can. "Why!?" he asked my brother. "Thy did you beat up my sister?" That what I want to know also.

"Yes brother," i said restraining him even more. "Why did you beat up Miss Elena?" I looked at him. "Jer give me the stake." He handed me the peice of wood and staked my brother in the stomace.

"AHH!" he screamed in agony. "Alright I give."

I kept the stick in ther and asked again. "Why did you beat up Elena?" When he didn't say anything i was about to stake him in a different spot when Elena walked out. She was still in my shirt and boxers. "Is something wrong?" I asked pulling her to me. She wrapped her arms around my waist and looked up at me.

"Can I do it?" she asked.

"Of course dragon fly." I said. I took the stake out and handed it to her. "Do your worst." I said and she laughed.

By then Anna came out and stood infront of Jeremy. He had his arm around her waist and her hand was over his. "Why did you do it?" Elena asked Stefan, walking over to him. That was the most common question tonight. "Why?" she asked again.

"I was angry okay!" he spat. Elena just rolled her eyes and staked him in the left shoulder. "Ahh!"

"Thats not a good enough answer." she said. "Thats an excuse not a reason. I awnt the truth. Why did you beat me up?" she put a hand on the handle and pushed the handel down as had as she could.

"Ahh," he screamed. "Alright. Katherine came back last night." I froze with pure hatred. She came back? After all this time she came back? "She sudused me and when i fell asleep she left." he said looking at her. "Elena, I'm sorry. I love yo-"

"Don't even try that with me." she said cuttin ghim off. "If you love me why did you sleep with Katherine last night? Huh?" She staked him in another place as tears ran down her face. "You don't love me Stefan" she said as i took her into my arms and held her.

"Stefan pack your bags and get out of town. Your not allowed to live here anymore." I said still holding Elena.

"You don't own this house," Stefan replied. "You can't kick me out."

"Who do you knink pays the bills?" I spat. "Either skip town or get staked. and i mean in the heart."

"You would kill your own brother would you?" he looked at me.

"I already have. Plus, i'm pretty sure Jeremy would." I said looking at Jer. "Since it was you who killed Vickie." When i said this Jermey's eyes flashed with anger and hatred.

He looked over at Stefan. "So what's it gonna be? Get staked or leave town and never come back?"

A/N: I know Damon is a softy in this chapter but i thought i'd give it a try. Please tell me what you think about this chapter. -chey.


	4. Paint fight

A/N: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, but I would love to own Ian Somerhalder. Thanks for everyone's reviews I really appreciate it. And I'm sorry for taking so long to update. My computer broke, and there's a lot on my plate right now. I'm sorry if some of them are OOC. I hope you like this chapter! :) - chey

Chapter Four

DPOV

"Do i even have a choice?" Stefan said looking around and trying to get the stake out of his shoulder. We were all glaring at him, except Elena.

I was holding her and she was crying with her head on my chest. I was holding her tight, while she had her arms around me. "So what's your choice little brother?" I asked petting Elena's hair. She was sniffling.

"I'll leave." he said finally getting the stake out. "And i won't come back."

"Good choice." Anna said getting out of Jeremy's arms and pulling him to the bed room. He followed. And a few minutes later we heard Anna giggling like a little school girl. Elena laughed silently to herself.

"You have 10 minutes." I said and walked Elena too my room. "Are you okay?" I asked her.

She looked up at me and nodded. "I'll be fine once he's out of my life forever."

I laughed and she kissed me. "I love you." I said pulling back.

"I love you too," she replied. "I'm going to bed." I watched her walk over to the left side of the bed and get under the covers. She instantly fell asleep.

EPOV

_Dear Diary,_

_Stefan used to abuse me. I broke up with him about 4 days ago. That same day he left Mystic Falls. He said he wouldn't come back and i hope he doesn't. I hate his guts. Luckily i have a new boy friend. He's the best in the whole small world. His name is Damon Salvatore. (I know its Stefan's brother but i don't care) I love him so much. He's so good to me. Better than Stefan. Jenna called about an hour ago and she's back at home. Apparently the wedding was cancelled and they didn't want to stay the whole week. Jeremy is back at home. I'm still at Damon's. Right now he's at the store buying Scotch and ice cream. I hope tomorrow we get to finish painting my bed room. Well Damon's back so ttfn.-Elena_

I closed my diary and put it in my purse. I was wearing one of Damon's Metallic T-shirts and a pair of short shorts. I walked into the Kitchen where Damon was putting the ice cream in the freezer. I walked over to him and put my arms around his waist and laved my head on his back. "Hey." i said.

"Hey," he replied turning around and enfolding me in a hug. "What's wrong?" he looked down at me.

"Nothing," i said. "Why?"

"I don't know you just seem sad."

"Oh well I'm fine." I said giving him a kiss that lasted longer than i thought it would. I pulled back a few minutes later and smiled up at him. "Can we go to my house and finish painting my room?" I asked as I ran my hands up ad down his chest.

"Elena if you keep doing that instead of painting we'll be up in my room doing other things." He smirked.

I laughed and said, "Okay, okay. Paint first, sex later." I turned around and headed for the door.

"I like how you think dragon fly. But I say sex first, paint later." He said following me out the door and over to his car. I got inside and shut the door. A moment later we headed off to my house.

"Sorry but that's not how it works." I said looking at him.

"Why not?" He asked. We turned onto the street next to mine.

"Cause I said so that's why." I replied.

"Okay so that's how it's going to be?" He said parking his car behind mine.

"How what's going to be?" I asked getting out.

He didn't reply until he was out of the car and holding my hand. "You make the rules and I just follow them"

"Yupp. That's how I like it." I said laughing.

"Well I don't like it." He said opening the house door and I walked inside. "I like being in charge."

"If you like being in charge than why did you do what I said by coming here?" I asked walking up the stairs and into my room.

"Like I said yesterday, if you bribe a man with sex he'll do stuff for ya." He said taking off his Leather jacket and putting it on my window seat.

"I see." I said opening the paint can and started to paint.

There were a few moments of a comfortable silence. I loved these moments. The moments when it's just Damon and I. Damon. I love him so much. But I'm surprised I got over Stefan so quickly. I mean he did abuse me and my love turned to pure hatred. So that's probley it.

"Why did you cover for him?" Damon asked waking me from my thoughts.

"What do you mean?" I asked a little confused.

"You know what I mean Elena." He said turn to look at me. "Stefan. Why did you cover for him?"

He looked at me with a blank face. "I don't know." I shrugged. "I was scared. Scared of what he would do to me if you found out." I looked at him and felt tears threatening. "When I saw him when you brought Jer and I to your house, I got scared cause he was angry and-"

"Elena do not start crying." He said taking me into his arms. He hugged me tightly and kissed my head. "I'm sorry for asking." He added and he let go of me. "You need to laugh. I'm going to make you laugh."

"And how are you going to do that?" I asked whipping a fear tears away. Be fore I knew it I hat paint all over me. "Damon!" I screamed. "What was that for?" I laughed as I got him back.

"Oh mo you didn't." He said looking at me with bug eyes. I laughed harder as he bent down and put more paint on his brush. But before he could get me again I put paint all over his face. "Eww, do you know how bad that tastes?" He asked whipping his mouth.

"No and I don't want to find out." I said. Before I knew it Damon was throughing paint at me again. I half laughed half screamed as it hid me. We continued like this for about 20 minutes until we were both covered in paint.

We were both on the floor laughing as Jeremy walked by with Anna. Anna looked in and laughed a little. "What happen in here?" she asked as she walked in.

Damon and I pointed at each other and laughed. "He started it." I said as I got up and helped Damon up.

"Nice blame it on me." He said looking down at himself. "I need a shower."

"Nice," Jeremy said when he looked to see what was taking Anna so long. "You better get cleaned up before Jenna sees you. She'll freak."

"Good plan." I said as Anna and Jeremy walked away. "I'm going to take a shower." I said looking at Damon.

"Was that and invite?" He asked looking at me with a smirk.

"Maybe," I said as I walked over to a towel to whip my hands on. I grabbed a change of clothes, bra and girl boxers. "Do you have close, or do I need to put those in the washing machine?"

"Washing machine." He said taking off his shirt and handing it to me.

"Before you take anymore clothes off take your shoes off and follow me into the laundry room." I said as I put my clothes into the bathroom and grabbed two towels. I walked into the laundry room with Damon on my tale. I took off my shirt and put it in the washing machine. Damon and I got down to our underwear and put our clothes in the machine. I turned it on and ran to the bathroom. Damon followed. I turned on the water and waited for it to heat up.

Damon looked down at me. "So you wanna have sex in the shower?" He asked as he grabbed my waist and pulled me to him. He bent down and kissed me.

"We aren't even in the shower yet." I said pulling back. I took of my bra and underwear and hopped in. Like always Damon was right behind me. He pinned me up against the wall and kissed me. He licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth. He entered and our tongues fought. His won. I ran my hands down his chest and took a hold of his erection. I started to stroke him and he moaned my name.


	5. Cinnimon?

A/N: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, but I would love to own Ian Somerhalder. Thanks for everyone's reviews I really appreciate it. And I'm sorry for taking so long to update. My computer broke, and there's a lot on my plate right now. I'm sorry if some of them are OOC. I hope you like this chapter! :) - chey

Chapter Five

After they got out of the shower Elena changed into her close and Damon wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into Elena's room. Elena went to the laundry room and found their clothes in the drier and already dried. She walked back up to her room and gave Damon his clothes. He quickly changed and they walked into the kitchen so Elena could get something to eat. She went and poured herself some cereal, and sat down on the counter top and began to eat. "So what are we going to do to night?" She asked between bites.

Damon walked from one end of the kitchen, over to Elena. He spread her legs out and walked into them. She wrapped her legs around his. "Well I can see that you're tired," he said. "Why don't we watch a movie? A movie of your choice." She put her empty bowl down next to her and wrapped her arms around Damon's neck and kissed him.

"I love you," she whispered against his lips.

"I love you dragonfly." He said as they rested their foreheads against each others. They stayed in this moment for a while, before Jeremy and Anna walked in.

"Hey," Anna scolded. "No personal display of affection in the kitchen." Jeremy laughed as he got out the ice cream and two bowls.

"Shut up little Miss Annabel." Damon said turning his head to look at her. "I'm pretty sure you're going to do it too." Elena laughed and put her hands on his check and brought him into a kiss.

They kissed for quite a while. Then all of a sudden Damon began to laugh while still kissing Elena. She pulled back and looked at him with an eye brow raised.

"Is my kissing that bad?" she asked.

"No," he replied giving her a soft and fast peck. "Someone tickled me." He turned around and saw Jeremy laughing as Anna sat down next to him.

"You mean like this?" Elena said jumping off the counter and started to tickle Damon. She giggled as he jumped to the side. That made her want to tickle him even more. And so she did. She tickled him and made him fall. She crawled on top of him and tickled him even more.

He was laughing so hard her could barley speak. "Elena- haha. Stop or else I'm gonna tickle you back." He said as she slowed.

"And how are you going to do that?" she asked tickling him faster.

All of a sudden they switched places. He straddled him and started tickling her at vamp speed. "Like this he said."

Anna and Jeremy were laughing so hard at the site of them on the floor that they were crying. "Damon I think you should stop before you make Jeremy pee his pants." Anna said laughing.

"Please Damon." Elena said laughing. "Listen to her." Elena was about to cry. She hated getting tickled. When she tickled people it was for fun, but Damon was practicly torturing her,

Damon looked down at her and stood up. He grabbed her hands in the process and pulled her up with him. "Is something wrong?" he asked putting a strand of hair behind her ear and hissing her softly.

She kissed him back and nodded. "Yeah," she said. "I just hate being tickles."

She walked into the living room and over to the movie shelf. Anna and Jeremy stopped laughing and pith their bowls into the sick along with Elena's cereal bowl, and walked upstairs.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Elena asked Damon and he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked up at him and put her hand on his neck.

"What ever movie you want to watch." He said kissing her temple.

"Who's your favorite actor and actress?" she asked.

"Nikki Reed and Ian Somerhalder." He smirked.

"Ahh, Ian is a cutie." She said. "Okay so what's your favorite movie?"

"oh, that's easy." He said. "_Elsewhere_."

"And why is that?" Elena asked turning around and put her arms around his neck.

"Because Paul Wesley gets hit with paint balls with out any armor." He laughed and kissed her on the head.

"Your mean." She said laughing. "Have you ever watched _Thirteen?"_

"Nope." He said.

"Well than lets watch it." Elena said getting out of his arms and walking over to the shelf. She pulled out the movie and placed the disc in the DVD player. She tuned on the movie and they sad down on the couch.

Elena laid down on the couch and Damon laid down behind her an put his arms around her. One arm was under her head and she was laying on his shoulder and the other was around her waist. half way through the movie they both fall asleep.

The next morning Damon woke up to find Elena still asleep. He was very hungry, and needed to go home and get some blood bags. And that is what he did. When he got to the house he went down into the basement and got about 5 of them. He gulped them down in no time. He decided to got upstairs and take a shower. After his shower he walked into his room and saw Elena standing there. "Hey Beautiful." He said. When she turned around he noticed that her necklace was gone. Even though she broke up with Stefan he made her wear that necklace at all time. He was in the prosses of buying her a ring soacked in vervain.

"Hey," she said walking over to him. He was at his dresser pulling out his boxers. Hr put them on very fast and gave her a hug.

"When did you wake up?" he asked smelling her. He froze something was very wrong. THis girl didn't smell like Vanilla. She smelt like Ciniman. He let her go and pretended that everything was the same.

"While you were in the shower." She said.

"Oh," he smiled. This is not Elena. This has to be Katherine. HE quickly pulled out his phone while still in their hug and texted Anna.

_**Hey are you still at Jermy and Elena's? - Damon**_

_**Yeah why -Anna**_

_**Is Elena still asleep on the couch?- Damon**_

_**No she's sitting next to me. Why -Anna**_

_**I need you over here now, and bring a stake - Damon.**_

_**okay - you know Elena's going to follow us right. -Anna**_

_**I know. at least I'll know she's safe. -Damon**_

_**Whats going on? Is Stefan back? -Anna**_

_**Even worst -Damon**_

_**who?- Anna**_

_**Katherine**_

A/N; I'm sorry for the shorty. I have a lot of studying to do for finals on wednesday and thursday. But i hope you like it.:) -A


	6. Forever

A/N: This is the last and final chapter for this story. I hope you like this chapter - A

Chapter Six

"What?" Elena exclaimed after Anna told her Katherine was back. "We have to go kill her." Elena was only scared cause she didn't wasn't Damon running back to her or have Damon get hurt again. She was in love with him and would do anything for him. Hats why she wanted to be the one to kill her. She wanted to kill Katherine for the entire pain and heart ace she caused Damon and yes even Stefan. Even though she hated him no she once love him. But now she only wanted one person. And that person was Damon.

"I know." Anna said. "Damon told me to get some stuff and come help him kill her." Anna was sitting next to Jeremy and eating a plate of pancakes Elena made for everyone. Instead of pouring syrup on them she drizzled a bag of blood. "After we get done eating we'll go. Damon is going to play along that she's you and then turn on her."

"Can I help?" Jeremy asked. Anna and Elena looked at each other.

Anna said "Yes." At the same time Elena said, "No." Elena glared at Anna and spoke again. "I am not going to let my brother get involved with this. Katherine in dangerous. I don't want him anywhere near her."

"Yet you're going." Anna said and Elena glared even more.

"I'm going so I can kill that bitch." Elena said fully pissed off now.

Jeremy looked at her with wide eyes. He has never heard his sister cuss. It just never happened. "You must really hate her." He said at last. Breaking the accwered silence.

"She's afraid that Damon will want Katherine more than her." Anna explained. Elena shot her another glare and Anna said, "What. I'm just telling the truth. Plus you hate her for hurting him too. You're so easy to read."

Elena was pacing the floor in front of the island in her kitchen. She wanted to go help Damon so badly but she couldn't instead she ran upstairs and changed her clothes. She put on her black soffes and a purple lace tank top and a black low cut sweater. Underneath she had on a black and purple lace bra and a matching thong. When she got down stairs again Jeremy and Anna walking to the front door.

"So you're helping?" she said to Jeremy as they hopped into Elena's car. Elena took down the road as fast as she could handle and went to the boarding house.

"Yupp." He said from the back seat. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Fine." Elena said as she turned onto Damon's street.

"Don't go near her." Anna said to Jeremy. "And I don't think Damon will let you kill her." Anna pointed out to Elena. "He loves you way to much to let you fight a vampire."

"I don't care." Elena said. "I'm still going to help him." Elena stopped in front of the house and jumped out.

Upstairs Damon was now fully dressed and was about to walk down the stairs. Katherine was right behind him and heard the car park out side. "I knew you knew who I was." She said as she pinned him to the wall. "Now you got your girlfriend to come fight me of.

""What do you want Katherine?" Damon asked trying to breath. "Why are you back?" She finally let go of his throat and looked him in the eye.

"I came back for you." She said as Anna walked in with Elena and Jeremy behind her. "So we can start living with each other forever. Just like I promised."

"Get the hell away from him." Elena shouted from below.

"It's a little late for that." Damon said as he through her down the stairs.

Katherine recovered very quickly and ran over to Elena and pinned her up against the wall. "That wasn't a very smart thing to do!" she yelled to Damon. "I thought you –"Katherine wasn't able to finish that thought. Elena took out a vervain bullet and injected her with it. She pushed Katherine away from her and caught the stake Jeremy through to her, and staked Katherine through the heart.

"That was pretty easy." Elena said backing away from Katherine's dead body.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Stefan exclaimed from across the room. In a flash he was at the side of the dead body. Elena froze in fear that Stefan was back. She didn't like that he was there and was so close. Damon was at her side in a flash and had her in his arms and pulled her away from Stefan.

"Why are you here, Little brother?" Damon asked and he sat Elena down on the couch.

"I came back for Katherine. She said she had to get something from when she was here last. Little did I know she was going to come get herself killed," Stefan was really mad. "Why did you have to kill her?" He asked as he started crying.

Elena was shocked. Jeremy was just staring and Anna was grabbing the stake in her back pocket and ready to attack at any moment. Damon walked over to his brother and pinned him up against the wall.

"I thought I told you to leave town. Now you're going to get killed by being so stupid for coming back." Damon yelled. Anna took that chance to lunge at Stefan.

"Wait!" Jeremy yelled as Anna plunged the stake into Stefan's side. They all turned to him. "Let me do it."

"What? Jer no." Elena and said at the same time. "I'm not going to let you do this." This time Anna was the one to tell him not to.

"Yes." He said again walking over to them. Damon moved to Stefan's chest was showing. "I need to do this." Anna wasn't happy but she handed him the stake.

"Make it quick." Was all that she said. She moved away from them and sat next to Elena on the couch. "You brother is really annoying sometimes" Anna whispered to Elena.

"Tell me about it." Elena replied turning on the TV. A couple of minutes later Stefan's body dropped to the floor.

"Hey Anna," Damon said. "Help me put these beasts in the fire," Ana sighed and got up from the couch to help him. After they put them in the fire Jeremy sat down next to his sister and spoke to her.

"We should play the Wii." Jer said.

"Alright." She said and handed him the remote. "Have fun. I' m going to go get a drink. I'll be right back."

As she walked into the kitchen Damon's arms went around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He nuzzled her neck and whispered, "Thank You."

She turned around in his arms and put her forehead on his. "Your welcome." She said. She put her hands on his cheeks and gave him a little kiss. "I love you. More than anything in the world."

"I love you too." He held her tighter. "I want to spend forever with." He bent down and rested his head on her shoulder. Her hands went to his neck and she kissed the side of his neck.

"When I'm 21," She said. "When I'm 21 you can me." She said those words with pure commitment and promise. She felt him nod and held her tighter.

She closed her eyes and rested her head against his. She thought about their future. She only had four years until she said he could turn her. She was actually pretty excited to be spending forever with him. What they didn't know is that their forever has already started.

-Finish-

A/N: I know this wasn't that good. But I got really bad writers block for this story. I'm still working on my other stories and I hope they are better than this one. Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
